Perfect
by Lily Nicolson
Summary: Georgia's life is perfect. She has the perfect job, the perfect husband, even a perfect nose. She also has a perfect little baby growing inside her. But in a cruel twist of fate, she's abandoned when she's most in need…
1. Bacon and jam sandwiches

Thursday September 30th 10:32am

Kittykat came clattering down the stairs in her old sexy nightie. I didn't even realise it still fitted her. She's 12 weeks pregenant and she's big for how far she is. Our kitten. Gee's ridiculously excited. Then I remembered she's excited about something. It's the Hornmeister's birthday. She gave me a kiss on each cheek and produced a wedge of envelopes.

"Happy birthday Mr Laugh!" She gave me a hug that squeezed the air out my lungs. "And kitten says so too." She said smiling, protecting her bump.

"Good morning, Kittykat and kitten." Gee smiled widely without sucking in her conk. I love that smile, she saves it just for me. You can tell when she's trying to impress because she does that weird smile that makes her look demented. I can't believe my luck. Me and Kittykat are going to be married for ever and ever and ever and we'll never be lonely again…

Gee's fingers clicked in front of my face.

"Hornmeister, are you okay?" Gee asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Kittykat. I was just thinking about how we're never going to be lonely again. And how much I love you."

"Aww!" She cooed. "If you don't mind Hornmeister, Kittykat may go back to bed. This little monster kept me up all night!" She said, looking down at her stomach. It rumbled. "On second thoughts, the little kitten is hungry, so I'll be making breakfast!"

"Good god Kittykat! I'll make the bacon and jam sandwich!"


	2. I have a bump!

**Thursday October 7****th****, 5:00pm, walking home in the rain after work**

…

Georgia

…

Kittykat's tired. Very. Kitty's really taking it out of me. I'm just going to go home, have a bath, possibly snuggle up with the Hornmeister and go to sleep.

**Five minutes later**

…

Dave

…

The flat's been taken over by the Ace Gang and the Barmy Army. Thankfully, I hadn't forgotten that we were hosting a dinner party tonight, so I'm cooking extraordinarily large quantities of risotto and garlic and herb stuffed lamb. I don't know whether Kittykat has remembered, especially with the unplanned baby. I haven't told anyone yet, and I don't know when Kittykat plans to tell people about Kitty.

…

Georgia

…

I walked into the flat to hear about ten people all talking and laughing at the same time.

_Merde._ I forgot that the Biscuit and I are hosting a dinner party tonight. I really don't want to be part of it. I'm so tired that I could literally fall asleep now; that and the fact that I haven't told anyone about the fact that I'm pregnant.

**One minute later**

"You need to get changed." I jumped out my skin.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"It's kind of obvious that you're… having a baby. The Ace Gang and the Barmy Army are here, too. Should we tell them tonight?"

I sighed. "Get it over and done with?" I laughed nervously and slightly smiled before running upstairs and choosing a long, dip style floaty dress and re-applied my makeup.

I walked downstairs and counted ten people hug me too tightly. Dave kissed me on the forehead. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply and leaned up to whisper in his ear: "Let's wait until we know the sex to tell them. We haven't even discussed names yet!"

He laughed. "Okay, Kittykat." Rollo wolf-whistled, typically and I turned into a giant red loon.

**Forty-five minutes later, halfway through the main course.**

Dave's just come into the room with twelve glasses of red wine. He saw me looking worried and winked: thankfully, no one understood and just thought he was flirting with me.

"You've gone red, Gee." Ellen pointed out.

"Oh, God. Have I?" Mabs laughed.

"Oui." She answered.

I gingerly tasted what's in my glass. If it's wine, I will kill Davey. He knows wine's bad for Kitty. I almost choked on my drink with suppressed giggles. Everyone was complimenting Dave on his choice in wine, and then looked at me like they expected me to pay him a compliment too.

"What can I say?" I asked. "My husband has taste." Everyone laughed at me and Dave and I smirked. I have Ribena in my glass.

**One hour later, in the lounge watching old home movies.**

I told everyone to bring old home movies to watch tonight. We've been through the ones of me (I hate Davey. One of them was me in the shower a few weeks ago [just before we got married i.e. I wasn't pregnant] which means everyone's heard my singing **and **seen me in the nuddy) and we've seen the ones of Dave that I got off Sophia. She's Davey's sister. His Mutti's called Skye and his Vati's called Alex. I luuuuurve the Hornmeister's family and Sophia's _sehr sehr _nice.

Anywho, we've seen the one's of Davey, moi et Tom (lolfish… he was such a fit toddler). We're currently watching the ones of Jools.

**Ten minutes later**

…

Dave

…

Kittykat's fallen asleep on my shoulder. Kitty's really taking it out of her. I don't blame her for falling asleep, she was chundering in the bathroom at three this morning. Unfortunately, everyone's noticed that she's fallen asleep.

"She's been a bit ill recently." I explained. Rollo smirked. I slapped him over the back of the head. "She was up at three this morning." I lifted her up bridal style and put her to bed. "Night, night, Kittykat and Kitty." I whispered to her.

"Rollo?" Jools asked.

"Yes, baby?"

She leapt on him and started snogging him. I nodded my head in a 'oooooh get you!' kind of way and he just rolled his eyes and went back to snogging his fiancé.

**Two hours later**

…

Georgia

…

I'm _sehr sehr _tired. I rolled over and spoke to Kitty, gently stroking my stomach.

"Mummy's tired. Very. Honestly, the last thing I expected was for all my friends to be here tonight! I love you very much, my darling, and you've made Mummy and Daddy so happy…"

And as if on queue, I run across the landing and into the bathroom and start chundering in the loo again. I feel so bad because Davey tried so hard on this meal…

…

Dave

…

This party has become a sleepover. I went to the airing cupboard to get another handful of blankets and walked back into the living room. Rollo and Jools are still snogging and Rollo was about to go for the nungas when I threw the blankets at them. They broke apart reluctantly. "Hey!" They shouted at me.

I laughed. "Make yourselves comfy. And Rollo?"

"Oui?" He answered, smirking.

"No sex and no spooning." He laughed and Jools went spectacularly red.

I sat down to watch the movie that Mabs had put on when I heard Kittykat being sick in the loo again. Oh _krappe._ She's going to want me to be there, even if she will feel bad.

I stood up to go. "Where you off to, mate?"

Shitshitshitshitshit let me go for God's sake! "I'm just off to the wazzarium if all's cool by you, mate?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, all's cool by me." He said, raising his eyebrows too.

"Cool." I said, raising mine higher and running out the door, up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Kittykat's blubbing. "Aww, Kittykat, come here." I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me, almost immediately falling back asleep on my shoulder. I smiled through my tears. Emotional tears, not sad ones.

I picked Kittykat up and placed her back into our bed. "Night, night again, Kittykat. And Kitty, don't you dare wake Mummy up again or there will be consequences."

**Two hours later**

…

Georgia

…

I awoke on my back, staring at the ceiling. I felt my eyes fill with tears for no apparent reason again, until I started worrying again.

_What if something happens to the baby? Can I cope if I lose him/her? What if it's deformed? What if it's premature? Or late?_

The tears spilled over onto my cheeks. I wiped them away a few seconds later and turned onto my side to try and get some more sleep. I jumped out my skin when I saw a shadowy figure laid down next to me. Jools.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Shouldn't you be attached to Rollo?"

She ignored my comment. "How many weeks?"

I looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"I know you're pregnant, Georgia."

"I am _not _pregnant!"

"Sad, angry, tired, sick, _talking to your stomach?_ No, silly me, of course you're not pregnant."

"Fine. I'm pregnant. Happy now?" I asked harshly.

"Whoa, harsh! I'm not here to poke fun at you. I've got two of my own, remember?" I sat up on the side of the bed again and started blubbing. She put her arm around me. "Don't be scared, honey. You'll be a great yummy mummy." I smiled at her. "DAVE!" She screeched, almost deafening me. I had to laugh as I watching him run up the stairs, trip over the rug in the hall, swear, and run in to see me.

"What?! What's happened?!" He gabbled.

"I think your wife is in desperate need of a cuddle." She said, smiling.

She walked back downstairs and Dave gave me a hug.

"I'm scared." I whispered to Dave.

He laughed, though he sounded near tears. "I'm scared, too. But we're the Laugh's, remember? We can do everything and anything. Does Jools know?

"Yeah. She heard me talking to Kitty earlier." He laughed again.

"Now that one knows, the rest of them have to know." He said calmly. He took my hand and led me downstairs into the room where everyone was sat watching 'Twilight'.

"Guys…" Dave said. His palm was clammy cold. I squeezed it to try and encourage him to talk. He couldn't. He stood still, frozen, so I took over the talking.

"Me and Dave… we're having a baby." Ed, Dec and Rollo immediately started laughing. Dave slapped them over the back of the heads.

"Stop laughing at my Kittykat. And stop being pricks." He told them. The girls squealed.

"How many weeks?" Jas asked.

"Twelve." I confirmed. I suddenly yawned again.

"Is Kittykat still tired?" I nodded.

"Oui… but Kittykat needs the loo and no, Sir Biscuit, you can't join me." Everyone laughed again as I walked out the room and into our bedroom. I was just reaching for my silky jimjams as I saw myself in the mirror. I have a bump. Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod!

"Dave!" I shouted down to him. He ran up the stairs, tripped over the rug again, swore and ran in here.

"What's happened?" He asked breathlessly.

"I have a bump!" I squealed, and jumped into his arms. He spun me around.

"That's generally what happens when you're having a baby." I ignored his comment and kissed him on the cheek. "Kittykat?"

"Oui, this is your loving and faithful wife."

"We really need to get rid of that rug."

* * *

A.N. I'm sooooo truly sorry that I haven't updated this in months. I love all you guys (especially duskennightmare for her favourite) and I want you guys to know that this may sound like 'Congratulations it's a bouncing baby Laugh' but it will become completely different. I have an evil storyline planned for later on, we just need to find out the sex of Kitty beforehand. I don't really know why, we just do. Please keep reading, reviewing and writing, most importantly ;-)

~lily nicolson


End file.
